Kidnapped
by li-sakurashowron
Summary: What if you thought you had everything. The perfect family. An annoying brother and the growing pains of a teenager. Everything was going well, a boyfriend, good friends, then "it" happend. Read on to find out more! RobinAmon pairing.
1. Default Chapter

**Ok here is my newest story. I have just gotten into this type of anime. Robin and Amon do not have any powers at all. Robin is a normal person. Not a witch. And they are both the same age.**

**I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. I don't know the company's name yet, but they do. They also own the character names. **

**The only name's that I own are the ones that I come up with.**

**Now on to the story.**

** Kidnapped**

Off in the distance you see a family. There are the two parents, a young boy and a young girl. To everyone they seemed like the perfect family. They always spent the weekeneds together, and the parents never once missed their kid's important games or school events. As time went on the kids grew.

Robin is now fifteen and her brother Michael is 13. Michael is the typical teenage boy, always getting into trouble either at school or at home, and let's not forget that he bugs Robin. Robin on the other hand is the complete opposite. She loves to help around the house and lately it seem's like her mother is taking advantage. Alway's telling what to do, whenever Robin try's to surprise her mom it's not good enough or she did it all wrong. So eventually it resulted in where Robin would yell at her mom, and her mom did the same thing. There was never a moment of peace in the house any more.

Robin had been doing her friend's paper route for awhile now, since her friend was on holiday's. Robin knew the route quite well. She had reported to her parent's a couple of time's that there was someone following her. They of course were worried but the following's didn't occur enough to get the police involved in it. So every morning Robin always had to bring a cell phone with her.

Well for awhile it was going really good. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, so Robin felt that she didn't have to take the cell any more. She had talked it over with her parent's and they also agreed. So the next morning Robin left to do the route.Three hour's had passed and her parent's hadn't heard from Robin. They figured she had ran into problems or she had met a friend on the way home. But the thought of her being kidnapped never once entered their minds.

Just about seven hours had passed and it was not like Robin to not let her parents know where she was. They finally called the police. When they had they would never forget these word's that they heard.

"Hello, this is Captian Smith speaking. Is this Mr. or Mrs. Sena?"

"Hi, this is Mr.Sena speaking why?"

"I am sorry to say this,but we may have found some of your daughter's belonging's in a nearby river."

"What..."

"I am sorry but we have some clue's that suggested that she may not be alive. But there are also signs of her being alive. We have seen these before. We think that maybe a gang is behind this."

"Why would they take her? She had nothing to do with gangs"replied Mr.Sena quietly

"Well, we beleive that foreign gangs take young girls and train them to be gang member's."the captian momentarily pauses, "There is nothing we can do...but wait on new clues."

"And what are we supposed to do? Sit and wonder if our little girl is dead or alive?"

"Sorry, but that is all we can do." and with that the phone line went dead.

"Hey Robin did you see that hot guy?" asked Dojima. who of course was referring to the new transfer student.

"No Dojima, I haven't yet." Robin answered back.

"Well what do you have planned for this weekened?"

"Well I was thinking of going to a hockey game, you wanna come?"

"Sure why not. I have nothing else to do."

"You mean no guy has asked you out."

"Ya whatever."

Later on that night.

(a/n:ok i am not going to explain this hockey game, so let's just say that it is now in the third period and there are two hockey player's fighting.)

"Oh ya kick is ass, Boine's!!!"

"Go Boine's!!" screamed both girl's. Behind them sat the new transfer student, Amon. He has been watching the girl's. More so Robin. After the game, and Dojima's parent's picked her up Amon walks up to Robin. There for the first time Robin really see's him. They both talked for what seemed like hours before Robin's parent's picked her up. But of course not before they exchanged phone numbers.

About two day's later Amon phone's her. They are going out on their first date. The date Robin will never forget. They are sitting on a hill that over look's the town. It is just about time when the sun set's. They both have enjoyed themselve's. Yes they have of course "hung out". But tonight was different.

Amon lean's into Robin and whisper's,"I know we have only known eachother for a month, but I beleive that when I say this it is true for us both. I love you Robin. I always will no matter what happens."

Robin look's at him. Dazed. Did he just say that he loves her? Yes of course he did. Robin knows that she to loves him, but was afraid to tell him. Now this was her chance. "Amon....I love you to." Then as the sun is setting they turn toward's eachother and they lean into a kiss. It wasn't one of those quick kisses on the lip's. No it was a long deep,passionate kiss. That lasted what seemed like forever. Robin didn't want it to end. Then Amon took.......

"HEY!! YOU GET UP NOW!!"

****

****

**So that's it. That is the end of chapter one. What do you think? Let me know. all reviews are welcomed. Even flames, but I prefer the good ones. SO what are you waiting for get reviewing!**


	2. Hell Hole

Ok, This isn't really going to be a chapter well maybe it might be. I am just going to clearify my first chapter.  
  
Jane- Sorry if I confused you. I guess it's what I get for writing this late at night. But to answer questions here are the anwsers:Ok whit how she is treated at home have anything to do with her kidnapping? No, it doesn't and her relationship with her parent's will be better explained in the upcoming chapters. Thanx for the suggetion's and I promise to work on them to:)  
  
AnimeReivewer790- Thanx so much! I am glad you like it!(I might just add part of chapter 2 at the end of this)  
  
Amon's Angel of the Darkness-Ok I am sorry for not clearly stating the difference there. But when she is talking to Dojima and then going out with Amon, it's actually a dream. She is kidnapped. She is just dreaming of those she unwilling left behind.  
  
InsanelyHappy-I am glad that you like it. I can't wait to here your suggestions.-  
  
Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P-Ok Robin did not transfer. When the story started to talk about Dojima and Amon it was a dream.Amon at the time was the transfer student.  
  
OK hopefully I did help you guys understand the first chapter. Since I was planning on making a huge explanation, in which i didn't, I think I might go on with the second chapter.  
  
Disclaimers-I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, I do not know who does but whoever does, they get all of the credit.  
  
My stuff:  
My story and plot:So BACK off(growls)  
My character names:Raven

Kidnapped  
  
Chapter 2-The Hell Hole  
  
(Present Time)

"HEY!! YOU GET UP NOW!!" yelled the very irritated second in command.  
"Ya,ya I will." Robin sleepily said. Robin has only been at this place that everyone refers to as the "Hell Hole." she has yet to see and hear why. She has only been to this place for a week now and she is still having a hard time to remember things. For instance when you are told to do things it's now or die. Literally. Robin had at first thought this was a joke in the begining, but she now knew it was the real deal.

This is her second week, apprently the first week they go "easy" on all of the newcomer's, then the worst is yet to come. All new members are assinged to master's. It is the master's job to train their servant's or if you like apprentice's, but that is only putting it mildly. Robin awaits her turn, dreading every second of it. She hope's she gets a girl master. Then she hear's her name being called over to the table,"ROBIN!" she practically runs over there. "Your master is.....let me see....ahh yes it's miss Raven."

(Robin's P.O.V)

As I hear my name being called I race over to the table, not wanting to keep them waiting. I wait for the name of my "master", I know I will either suffer terribley or maybe not so terribly. I hope not for the worst. Then I hear it, the name, Raven. The head bosses daughter. Of all people why her? I know I now have my work cut out for me. She is not one to fool around with. She calls my name,"Oh Robin.."she yells at me a little to sweetly.I knew then that my life was over.(a/n:no she is not thinking of suicide)I quietly follow her to her side of this this this mansion if that is even the right word for it. I enter into her quarters, I of course will be sleeping some where not so elegant. I of course have to work my way up to the top, to earn luxery's. She is handing me some clothes. As she is handing me things and also giving me the rules along with what I have to do. I notice that she is not really built. I mean she is skinny, and she does have that body that every boy wants on a girl, her hair is black as black can be and very long. And her eyes, Blood red. If look's could kill, I bet her's would.

Then the next thing I know she is telling me that I have to go and work out, with her. She is my trainer! So I go and dress into what she call's my work out outfit. All it was, was a pair of black sweats with a short,black sports top on.

(Normal P.O.V)

Raven quickly takes Robin to the workout area, her job is to train her and teach her how to fight. Well atleast the basics that is. If Robin wants to further this she will have to do her training on her own time. They train for about three hours straight. Robin,not being used to this new life style,is told to have a shower and be ready to go to school. Robin is ready in fifteen minutes. Robin finds out that not only does she have to attend all classes that Raven has, but she also has to take night classes. Then it hit's Robin,all of what Raven had told her earlier that day.

(FlashBlack)

"Ok, so since your my servant it is my duty to tell you everything that you need to know. Firstly, I choose the wardrobe you wear, you will only have one outfit for each different thing. You have one school outfit with all of the books and supplies that you will need,you have one everyday outfit along with a workout and fighting outfit. Any other outfit that you need, I will be notfied of.You do not have any say. In fact as of now, your freedom has been taken away from you. Your colour that you may only wear is black. Anything else will result in a punishment. Got it? Now it is also my job to train you. I will only teach you the basics of fighting, from there on your on own. That also goes with your exercisins,weapon practicing and school. For school it's a little different. You will have the same classes that I have plus night classes that you can chose.People like you are only allowed to sleep for six hours. So your day starts at six in the morning. You must have your workout done by seven and be in the classroom by quarter to eight, no later. After the day school you are given an hour to train, then you go right back to school. You finish school at nine in the evening. After that you do whatever it is you want."

(End of Flashback)

The first day of Robin's new scheduale went by slowly. She found that if she ever wanted to make it through this alive and nothing has happend to her, she would have to be alone. Of course that didn't stop her from making friends. Her daily schedule consisted of her being constently busy. Having twice the homework didn't help but she was determined to make it work. As the weeks went by Robin ajusted to her new routine. She altered it to fit her stlye which only had her sleeping very little, but she found it to work the best. She had her friends, and the training and everything else. That was untill her friend became a cruel game to some sick jerks. In short they ended up killing her.

When Robin found this out. She vowed revenge on the guy who did it. So she resorted to the one thing she knew. She became distant and ever so cold. So cold that people would call her the black rose. And that was how it was for the first year in that Hell Hole, away from family and friends, and Amon. she often wondered what had happend to them, especially Amon.

(Now with Amon)

Amon still remembers that infateful night. He had gone to see Robin, only to learn that she had been kidnapped. Her parent's blamed him for her kidnapping. I mean he was the only "real" badboy she had ever gone out with. And because they believed he had some part in this, they wouldn't talk to him. Amon became angry and upset. His Robin was kidnapped and was some where in the world. But he was helpless. He couldn't do anything. So to hide is pain he went back home. Home to Japan. There he to started his training. Not just physically but emotionally to. His father you see was the leader of a very famous gang named, The Black Roses. Ironically it happens to be Robin's nickname. So Amon has divoted his time to take over the gang one day, and for both of our characters, there will be a long road head of them filled with even more pain and losses.

This is where the story truly begins.

So I hope I explained this chapter a lot better than the last one. Plz reveiw and let me know what you think. All flames are welcomed. But like I always say, I perfer the nice ones;)


	3. Sorry

**Sorry Everyone but I am no longer going to be working on this story, since I can not come up with anything else to write about. So for now this story will be discontinued untill further notice. Sorry.**


End file.
